The King, The Kitty, and The Kit
by AlucardChick101
Summary: Aizen had every possibility planned out, at least he liked to have thought he did. Grimmjow struggles with his zanpakuto refusing to communicate with him except for four words that have came close to driving him to insanity. Why the hell isn't anyone else having Grimmjows dilemma? Fatherly!Aizen Grimmjow X FemNaruko
1. Chapter 1

Aizen leaned back in his chair attempting to keep his calm demeanor he was known for. He couldn't ignore the small sense of anxiety building up in the back of his mind, it was pre-programmed to function this way in these types of situations; it didn't mean he had to like it, though.

For all the centuries of meticulously crafting out his plans down to the smallest detail, he still had surprises along his way that were highly unwelcomed; he never have thought that a medic would ever be needed in Hueco Mundo. He was building a disposable army, not babysitting.

However, now he truly felt like a fool, for the only person he cares for was bleeding out over the stone floor a few feet from his throne. So many centuries being alive, and he couldn't even provide basic first aid to his adopted daughter.

Aizen gritted his teeth as he stood up from his throne, feeling his chest tighten as the bloody puddle beneath her petite form only seemed to grow by the second. He ignored the fact that the arrancar all sat at the elongated table a few yards away, watching him with prying eyes.

He really couldn't bring himself to a fault for being at a complete loss on how he should even go about the situation; after all, his little girl was constantly by his side and he never gave her the chance to experience the pain of a fight or injury, not when he could prevent it. The small adventures she took without his presence never resulted in any type of injury, she was a strong girl and he trusted her enough to leave his side for little periods of time. However, as he pulled her limp body into his arms, he came to the conclusion that his little girl was going to be a bubble child.

"Gin..." His voice came out stern and demanding causing most of the occupants of the room to tense. Aizen didn't know what he was going to say, the words stuck in his throat as he pressed his pale hands over the deepest wound he could spot. Blood had never bothered him, but something about the situation before him, made him lightheaded.

Gin could apparently understand whatever it was Aizen couldn't get out, as he quickly flash-stepped away.

Aizen never took his eyes off the young girl within his lap, noticing how his hakama was turning a dark crimson. "Return to your chambers, immediately."

It was either the fluxation of his spirit pressure or the out of character act of him on his knees, but the room was quicker to clear out than any other day.

He was torn between applying pressure to the hole in her abdomen and pulling way the hair that covered her face to check her level of consciousness. He didn't trust reading her spiritual pressure, as she has always held a abnormally high one that rivaled a Captains; he could make out that she was alive, but he knew from experience that the situation was willing to change at any given moment.

"Joji."

His dark brown eyes scanned her form for any response, but he recieved nothing in return. How did this happen? He has kept her guarded within his chambers for the time he had resided in Hueco Mundo, no one aside from Gin knew of her existence; even then, the creepy smiling man found out by a mishap a few days before he staged his death in Soul Society.

She had been quite upset at being 'locked away' so Aizen allowed her to visit the human world once a week; he wasn't going to risk anymore time than that.

He often had Gin follow her in the shadows, a little too proud to admit to his paranoia every time his little girl left the protection of his palace.

He didn't particularly trust the white-haired man with his daughter, but he was certain enough the man knew better than to let any harm come to the girl.

Imagine his surprise when his right-hand man waltz in to his meeting carrying his bloodied daughter with a grim frown.

The only thing keeping Aizens sanity intact was the fact if he allowed his emotions to go rampant, his spiritual pressure would rise and only snuff out his childs by the sheer weight.

She is gonna be ok. She's too stubborn to be anything else.

Oddly, it was his only half-assed way of convincing himself that this situation was going to end with him scolding the young teen and not burying her in the sand dunes that surrounded the palace.

"Joji." He called once more as the deafening silence started to creep slowly into his bones. Seventeen years of listening to the girl constantly ramble on about the strangest things and how her voice tended to get louder the more excited she got, he hasn't had a moment of silence in Kami know how long. He was suddenly realizing why he never told the girl to quieten down, to not have her bright smile constantly beaming back say him.. and how she couldn't sit still...

Her body was too sickly pale and her lack of movemment more than just unnerving to the man.

"I have sent Ulquiorra to retrieve Orihime-san."

Aizen didn't acknowledge the man's return in any form, he was too busy attempting to figure out what he should do next. Ulquiorra was a good servant and completed his given tasks perfectly, but there was no telling how long it would take the depressing arrancar to find the girl that seemed to constantly be glued to the Kurosaki boy.

"...Who?" It was the only thing he could think of now. Who had the nerve to lay a hand on his daughter? To cause injury to a girl for what seemed to be no reason at all? He knew she wasn't attacked due to her relation to himself, it was impossible for anyone to find out.

Gin's typical grin faded ever so slightly at the question. He wasn't so sure on how he should answer the ex-captain. Just like Aizen, he was aware of the slightest increase of spiritual pressure could be detrimental to the blonde within his arms. He may be undercover to take Aizen out before his plans could be completed, but the girl was utterly innocent in the matter; she deserves so much more than what her 'fatherly' figure could ever give her.

"He appeared to be a substitute soul reaper like Kurosaki-kun." Gin started off as he watch the man tenderly scoop up teen within his arms, standing up painfully slow. He couldn't wait to destroy that man so he couldn't bring harm to any other innocent people, including the blonde. "I'm afraid I arrived a little too late to understand the reason for him attacking our little Sunshine here. She was a little too... headstrong when standing up to the man."

Aizen's eyebrow twitched at the thought of his daughters inert ability in self preservation while in ...battle; The mere word being mentioned in the same sentence as his Joji brought a horrid taste to his mouth and caused his teeth to clench involuntarily.

"The man's name is Ginjo Kudo. He was quite the slippery fellow in battle." Gin off-handedly added as he followed his leader down the hallways, wanting to fill the silence that was slowly falling across them. Aizen was careful as he walked at a safe pace so he would jolst her body too much. After the long period of time staying here, the hallways were suddenly a burden as it took too long for the man to reach his destination.

"Send Ulquiorra and the girl as soon as they return." Aizen finally spoke as he carefully laid down his daughter on his bed, not caring how her blood stained the sheets and mattress within a minutes notice. Soul Society could wait... Only until this 'Ginjo' was properly handled.

Orihime held her breath as the pale man walked behind her, his spiritual pressure a little too dense for her liking. She was confused to the point that her fear of the situation was next to non-existent. This would be the second time she had went to Hueco Mundo; although, the approach that Ulquiorra went about to bring her was vastly different than the first time around. The emotionless arrancar didn't kidnap her or demand she come with him, but simply asked for a favor that Aizen-sama needed and only Orihime could apparently help. The only logical reason she could possibly come up with was someone needed to be healed. She remembered how she was the unofficial healer at Hueco Mundo when she was held captive there. There wasn't many people that needed healed due to the Arrancars tough hierro, but she made sure to help anyone she possibly could.

She agreed to come along with Ulquiorra just because she knew that someone was in need of help, and if she turned down the chance, it could mean someone's life. She didn't want to hold that in mind for the rest of her life. But that didn't mean that she wasn't nervous. She would most likely have to see that man again; his presence was troubling and made her skin crawl.

She glanced around the halls that looked as if someone only knew one color: white. She found it ironic at how the enemies of Soul Society wore such a pure color, flaunting it around almost tauntingly in their white uniforms and residence.

A heavy hand landing on her shoulder caused her nearly swallow her tongue at the sheer suddeness of it all. She quickly looked beside her to see Ulquorria staring intently ahead; apparently, they had reached their destination cause they had stopped in front of a door vastly different from any of the others she had seen within the mansion. It was a dark brown with traces of gold and purple designs that looked rather odd in the girls opinion. It looked a little too feminine to be anywhere in Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra raised his hand and gave a unenthusiastic knock that slowly formed a knot within Orihimes stomach. She opened her mouth, intent on asking why she was here but she didn't get the chance as the door was harshly yanked open. The overwhelming spiritual pressure was suffocating but as Orhime broke out into a cold sweat, she noticed Aizen's typical spiritual release was a bare minimum as if he was suppressing himself. The unatural deep lines formed around his mouth and eyes was unsettling and when she took notice of the blood covering the man's clothes, she immediately thought he was in need of medical attention. His usually clean swept back had fallen around his face and the intensity of his dark brown orbs has her cowering back.

No words were traded as Aizen grabbed her back the upper arm and dragged her carelessly within the strange room. She felt her heart jump into her throat as the shinigami yanked her forward; in the past, he has never bothered to touch her, so she had assumed that she was safe in that small sense.

"Heal her."

The words were spoken so forceably that she didn't have to ask twice on what was just asked of her. But she did blink at the last part: 'her'. Her eyes roamed around the room taking in the bland walls and tile floor before they landed on a ridiculously large bed. Just looking at the bed reminded Orihime that it was midnight back in Karkarua town and her tired eyes only wanted to shut at this point, but the bright red drain on the pristine colorless sheets had her on high alert.

Her legs moved before she was aware of what she was doing, her focus completely on the small figure resting just beneath the covers. Pulling back the covers , she felt her eyes sting as she took in the body that had a fist sized hole in the right side of the girls chest just beneath her breast. She didn't think twice as she activate the amber shield over the bloody mess that was leaking out such large volumes of blood that Orihime was uncertain if it had all came from the golden haired girl that couldn't have been no older than herself.

While her attention was focused on the girls wounds, she still couldn't shake off the intense brown orbs that burned holes into her very being. Aizen was watching every twitch of the Orange-haired teens fingers and the process she was completing. The tension he was causing was ungodly and Orihime found herself trying to speed up the process of healing the girl as fast as possible.

"Do you know of a Ginjo Kudo?"

The question was so random and it had serves to intterruptted the silence that had felt suffocating. Orihime didn't trust her vocal cords to work with her so she just shook her head, not bothering to turn her face in his direction.

Now that she thought about it, Aizen was never present for anyone to be healed. Taking into account Aizen's haggard appearance, his mere presence at the moment, and the bloodied girl in the bed, Orihime came to the conclusion that Aizen must care for the young girl quite a lot. And the man he had asked about must have been the one to injury the blonde.

"...-What's her name?" She winced at how loud her voice projected itself, not liking the volume of took on. Aizen didn't seem to have a issue with the volume of her question, but rather the question itself. His eyes narrowed, but it didn't appear that it was towards Orihime herself... It seemed to be aimed more on the thoughtful side. With a blink and quick squaring off of his shoulders, he had seemed to come to a decision: "Her name holds no importance to a n- girl like you. The faster she is healed, the sooner you return to Kurosaki."

His words were sharp and it only fueled the theory that the blonde teen in front of her was held in high regard to the ex-captain.

The silence that dragged on afterwards almost mad Orihime believe that Aizen had left the room, but when she looked back... He was sitting on the opposite end of the bed hovering over the nameless young woman's body. She felt her stomach churn ugliy as the amber shield faded from the girls body and Aizen's hawk like stare was quick to pin her down.

"W-while her body looks human, there is something d-different about her and I-I ...can only assume that it's this abnormality that is stopping me from healing her anymore." Orihime stumbled over her words but the way Aizen's its tended and his glare turned sharper, she was quick to explain further. "Her condition is stable, though. The wound is healed and what remains is just scarring. She will probably be asleep for the rest of the night giving the amount of stress on her body..."

Aizen's body was like a statue for several moments, his gaze piercing her own like he was attempting to read her mind.

"Ulquiorra."

Orihime flinched as the tone of the brunette man's voice. She wrapped her arms around herself as the dark haired espada appeared just inside the doorway of the room.

"Take her back to Kurosaki."

Orihime didn't think twice as she allowed the dark haired espada to carry her out of the room further away from Aizen's oppressive presnce that made it hard to get to breathe, let alone calm her frazzled nerves.

It seemed it took less time for Ulquiorra to make a gartana, as he formed it within a few yards of the room that held the wounded girl and the horrifying brunette.

"Restrain yourself from making your presence necessary here, woman..."

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows. The man made it sound like she was the reason why she kept getting dragged back here... Before she could properly allow her annoyance build up at the accusion of being the cause of having to visit Hueco Mundo, the green eyed man gently shoved her into the dark opening without another word.

Her face tightened as she huffed, How could he say that like she was the one that kept demanding to return to that dreadful place? She was too busy silently ranting inside her mind that she didn't notice how her fall from Ulquiorras push landed her straight down into her soft bed.

Why did he think that she was trying to keep returning? He was the one that kept taking her to there to the sandy dunes to the palace.

The man has a lot of nerve and Orihime found herself slightly surprised at how much that one sentence peeved her off. She never bared any grudge against someone. She tried her best to give everyone a equal amount of compassion; but something about the emotionless espada ticked away at her self control. She didn't know what it was about the man, but she utterly couldn't stand being near the ravenette without finding something to silently fume over. Either he was too silent, too obedient, so unattatched... He should show something in his body language or expressions. Not be a robot.

Emptiness.

Hunger.

Agony.

The three categories that has been tossed around to describe what Hollows felt in the beginning of their existence. The hunger was painful, more agonizing as time passes. The emptiness so mind consuming that it had to be the only salvation from the hunger and yet... it was a agnoy in its own right. Not knowing where you came from, what you even were, or the point of existence was complete hell.

Grimmjow remembered how he couldn't even recall his name when he first woke up as a hollow. Just like every other hollow, he felt that overbearing emptiness that filled the void of his being, the hunger paired along side just as strongly like some type of pest as it presses down on him. Instinct was a big part of him surviving the hollows during his 'newborn' years.

But he wouldn't have been able to even listen to his instincts if he drowned in the hunger and empty void that filled his chest. He didn't know his name nor what his purpose was, but there was one thing that he could remember vividly... If it even was a memory; He wanted to hope it was, a link to hold him down to reality.

 _Orange_.

It was such a common word that Grimmjow found it almost comical at how his mind could only repeat the color over and over like a mantra. That damn color was his life line. He didn't know why it held such a significance to him, it seemed utterly ridiculous. The strangeness only increased when Grimmjow discovered slowly that the other espada didn't share any type of life line that helped them rise up from the depths of the sand dunes... Other than sheer willpower. Unless, no one bothered to mention their attatchment to single word that seemed to fill their body with strength when they felt like no longer continuing on. Whatever the case was, Grimmjow refused to share his color that haunted him every waking minute at the back of his mind.

All he knew was that _orange_ was important.

Until a few years passed, He wasn't certain of the amount, Two more words joined his mantra that repeatedly bounced around in his head, forcing themselves to be recognized just as much as the first:

 _Find._

 _Protect_.

His annoyance grew to unimaginable heights as he tried to piece together the three words so something made sense. What the hell was orange that he had to find and protect?! His agitation only expanded over time as a sense of urgency slammed down on him for what seemed like an eternity... Then it was gone. Grimmjow didn't know what any of it meant. He felt pissed cause no one else seemed to be having his dilemma.

 _Orange._

 _Find ._

 _Protec_ t.

The words had repeated themselves so much within is mind that it nearly drove him to insanity. He wanted it to stop. He cursed, he ranted, and destroyed anything he could get his hands on... But it only insisted more forcefully.

 _Orange._

 _Find._

 _Protect._

 _MINE!_

The word had been shouted at him as if he was a mere incompetent child that couldn't understand... And he didn't. The emptiness and hunger grew as did the pain, the four words stabbing at his head as if trying to force him to understand just what the hell they meant.

It wasn't until Grimmjow joined Aizen, did he find out that the words that had been at a hairs length of causing him to lose his sanity, was none other than his zanpakuto. The relevlation didn't help much on solving the issue any further, but the small clue helped Grimmjow figure out he wasn't completely insane; his zanpakuto was just trying to contact him with the barest amount of words. Once again, to his knowledge, no one else in the espada has experience with what Grimmjow was forced to go through. He had tried contacting his spirit, but the damn thing would only repeat itself louder and louder.

 _Orange_!

 _Mine!_

 _Find!_

 _Protect_!

After several failed attempts of trying to understand and communicate further with his zanpakuto, he gave up. Whatever the hell the words related to must have been that important if the damn spirit couldn't give him some kind of fucking insight on what the hell it kept rambling on about. How the hell was he suppose to do anything when all he could think was those four words thumping around his head?!

 _Find. Orange. Protect. Mine! NOW!_

Grimmjow scrunched his nose as he leaned back into his obnoxiously white chair. His zanpakuto spirit was more antsy than he has ever felt it, and it bothered him. It seemed the words that haunted him wasn't enough to convey what his spirit wanted, for once.

'What the hell is your problem?'

It was ridiculous to even question the spirit, he wouldn't get a proper reply... He knew this much by now. But it didn't lessen his annoyance in any amount as he felt the dam spirit pacing within the recesses of his mind. He supposed it didn't help the situation that Aizen had called a meeting... three hours ago. His unusual tardiness was chalked up to the rumors of some wounded human being brought in. Grimmjow hadn't been present for the last four meetings held, for one of two reasons; either he was sent on a mission by Aizen himself, or he left to vent out his stress on the pillars out in the dunes.

If Aizen took negatively to his disappearances, he didn't speak or show any sign of it. Although, Grimmjow didn't give shit if the overpowering shinigami had a problem. If destroying a few pillars was the only way he could release his frustrations, Aizen couldn't say anything about it; especially considering he was breaking any of the brunettes 'laws' that had been placed down.

"Where the hell is Aizen?" His grumbling didn't go unnoticed by the rest. Halibel watched as her fellow Espada Nnoitra leaned across his section of the table with a grin, his eyes locked into the blue haired man watching as he shifted about in his seat.

Nnoitra laughed as if he heard the most hilarious joke ever, "What's wrong, kitty litter? Ants in your pants?"

Grimmjow gave the equivalency of a snarl that ripped from his chest before he could open his mouth to respond. In all his years, such a sound had never left his mouth before and it surprised him. But as he bared his teeth as the lanky black haired arrancar, he found the sound fitting as he soaked in the expressions of the fellow arrancars. He decided he loved those looks: weariness, fear, and surprise; fitted so well in Nnoitra's face as well.

"Tread carefully, _ningen_."

Nnoitra shrunk back into his seat behind the table. Despite how right the words sounded to Grimmjows ears, he had no fucking clue what a ningen was. Where had that word came from?

"That's enough." The two words was spoke so sternly that Grimmjow only scowled.

"It seems our esteemed leader has decided to join us. Have a fun vacation?" The words were slipping off his tongue in sheer annoyance as he took in the sight of a disheveled Aizen settling himself within his throne with hard eyes.

Grimmjow scrunched his nose as the blood, that covered Aizen's clothes, burned at his nostrils. The sight unsettled him for some reason and he wasn't positive as to why.

" _Enough_."

The word wasn't yelled nor enforced with a heavy dose of spiritual pressure, but it held a power in its own right. Grimmjow pinned his tongue down with his teeth to keep any unecessary words from slipping, but it didn't stop the low growl that vibrated through his chest. The look Aizen gave him made the hairs on Grimmjow neck stand on end as he placed his hands within his lap, allowing his right hand to brush across his zanpakuto.

 _Find Orange._

He ignored his spirits words, only reponding to grip the hilt unnecessarily hard as if the mere action would cause the spirit to be silent.

"Two days."

Grimmjow brought his attention back to Aizen with a scowl. What the hell was he going on about now?

"I'm giving you all two days access to the human world. Your mission is to bring me a substitute soul reaper by the name of Ginjo Kudo, I want him alive."


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't took a day for Ginjo to be found, much to many of the Espadas disappointment who wanted more time to 'play'; except for one. Grimmjow did leave to go to Karakura town, but he didn't try looking for the substitute shinigami. He spent his time roaming the streets in front of shops. He knew that if he didn't leave Hueco Mundo that he would have a problem with Aizen and that was the last person he felt like dealing with; So he just wandered around the town. He tried to get his mind off of the annoyance that was his Zanpakuto but it was hard to do when the spirit made his very bones restless.

Why was he the only one that went through this? Why not the bastard Nnoitra? Or maybe even Ulquiorra?

The growl that reverberated through his body made his hair stand on end, mostly due to the fact that it was involuntary on his part. It seemed that his spirit didn't like the espada either.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he tried to ignore the baggy that dangled from his wrist as he made his way towards his room. By Kami, if anyone saw what he had, he would have to commit murder to a fellow espada, and then suicide on himself. He was already ashamed of what he bought, he didn't need anyone to rub the salt in the already open wound. He wanted to blame his damn zanpakuto spirit for him even 'buying' it in the first place.

He tossed the small baggy on the end of his mattress with a scowl as half the object poked out from the opening of the plastic. Reluctantly, he pulled the bag away to stare at the offending object that had wounded his pride as the Sexta Espada. What in the hell was he suppose to do with it now? If anyone walked in to see the damn thing...

Grimmjow scooped it up into his hand. The object that could be the downfall of his reputation? It was just a simple plushie with beady blue eyes... and orange fur. Yes, this was indefinitely the spirits fault.

Grimmjow scrunched up his nose as he made his way across the room to the small bathroom. No one ever had a reason to go in his bathroom, so he saw it logical to place the plushie there. He wasn't certain what he was going to do with the damn fox toy but for now, it was gonna stay on the sink.

 _Orange. Mine!_

He rolled his eyes with a snort at how proud the stupid panther spirit seemed to be. He had spent centuries listening to the idiot rant about finding and protecting 'orange', he refused to believe the overgrown cat was talking about a stuffed child's toy.

A knock at the door had him flinching before quickly tossing a towel over the back of the sink, effectively hiding the nuisance to his pride.

"What the hell do you want?"

The snarl that rumbled inside his throat made him pause. He wanted to pin that action on his zanpakuto, but he would only be lying to himself; and while Grimmjow was many things, he was never a liar. The snarls and growls that had been escaping his lips were becoming very frequent... the hiss that happened once was embarrassing.

"Aizen-sama has called for a meeting in twenty minutes."

Grimmjow swallowed the hiss rising in his throat at the sound of Ulquiorra's voice. He didn't know what it was, but something about the emotionless man rubbed him the wrong way.

His zanpakuto had the issue of muttering a word quietly every time Grimmjow came across the kiss-ass-servant. It was always said too quietly for the blue haired man to hear, but he wanted to assume it was some type of insult.

* * *

Being an ex-captain of soul society and a father was never suppose to associate with each other; Aizen had made his mind up on that several years ago. His joji was too naive to witness half of the things a Society Captain did to 'protect' humanity; It was one of the several reasons why he kept her hidden away from the world. Being around her naturally bubbly personality was like a breath of fresh air and a comforting reassurance not everyone in the world was complete assholes; although, Aizen was sure that his Joji was one of a kind and no one else came close to her.

All these years, everything worked smoothly together...

Until the asshole that was kneeling at Aizen's feet decided to royally fuck up the entire idea of keeping his titles separate; let's not add to the fact his Joji was injured in bed just a few doors down from the large room everyone occupied at the moment.

If it wasn't for the fact that the rogue Captain wanted to make an example out of the Substitute Soul reaper, Aizen was certain he wouldn't be able to hold his mask of patience as he waited for Ulquiorra to retrieve the blue-haired espada from his room. That was another thing. Grimmjow seemed to be in need of a reminder of the hierarchy lately; it had not slipped by Aizen's eyes for a moment of the man's absence. Gin had reported that the espada was showing strange behavior that was unlike his typical personality; moody, not showing up to meetings, and displaying several examples of wild animal tendencies. Aizen didn't have time to figure out the man's problem as he had his own to fix.

"What the hell do you bastards want?"

Aizen didn't spare Ginjo the action of even blinking as he glared down his nose. It should have been a little amusing to Aizen in some part of his mind that the soul reaper managed to make him lose his reign over his own emotions; he had thought he was above such petty actions of glaring and showing just how much something affected him. Apparently, he still needed to work on his control.

"It's not like I hunt fuckers like you anymore." Ginjo's eyebrows drew together as he pulled against the bindings cutting into his wrists tightly.

Not a word.

Aizen knew if he opened his mouth to respond, any control he had at the moment could snap like a rubber-band... He needed Ginjo alive... Only for the next few minutes at most. As the saying goes, 'silence is golden'; although, Aizen knew that probably wasn't used in the right context, but he could truly care less.

Aizen clamped his jaw tight as Grimmjow took his sweet time walking across the large meeting room. Patience, Aizen bit out the word inside his mind as he trained his eyes back down to the man on the floor. All the hatred for the substitute shinigami that had been building up to toxic levels for over the course of 24-hours, had Aizen's tongue in literally knots as he struggled with what he wanted to say, every loathing thought was wanting to come out all at once.

"I would like to say I have a high tolerance for bullshit," Aizen forced a breath through his nose to calm the tremors in his hands. It was at that moment he wished his daughter was further away from the throne room because the temptation to release his spiritual pressure to crush and smother the insect before him was truly hard to swallow back. His gaze sharpened as Ginjo merely rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath.

Aizen felt his body temperature skyrocket as his blood pressure tested new limits. Fuck the example, out right killing the pest would be more satisfying than tossing around words. It may have been due to his anger that he wasn't quite paying attention to his surroundings, but he didn't have the chance to rise up from his throne before there was a loud bang that caused some of the rooms occupants to jump after the thick tension filling the room.

Gin's snake like grin never left his face as Aizen's body was flung backwards like a mere rag-doll; one minute he was there and the next... He was laying a few yards behind, what was once, his throne. The poor backrest of the chair had been completely broken in half from the force and had shattered against the marble floor like porcelain glass.

Ulquiorra rested a hand across his zanpakuto, ready to follow any orders thrown his way. It seemed the rest of the Espada had the same idea as they each ready themselves for an enemy to appear through the double doors that were dented oddly, but nothing happened.

"What the fucking hell was that?! Did Soul Reapers follow through the garganta?" Nnoitra tightened his grip on Santa Teresa with a scowl.

Harribel frowned as she turned towards the lanky espada. "The garganta was open just enough to allow us to walk in, its impossible."

Besides, she couldn't feel any unidentifiable spiritual pressure within Hueco Mundo and she was certain Aizen would have alerted them to any unknown presence. The man was scarily powerful, and what made it worse, he knew it too.

"Mah, Mah." Gin chuckled as he placed his hands within his pockets. "You've caused a lot of trouble, Sunshine."

The grin across his face was genuine for once, unlike his typical everyday smile he forced on his face for a believable act. The small amount of dust caused by the broken throne made his view a bit unclear from his position, but he could make out the scene just fine.

Aizen scowled as he opened his dark orbs. The anger ripping away at his insides slid to the back of his mind once he took in the golden locks falling into his view. "Joji..."

"Sorry, Old man! I tried to slow down, but the floor was too freaking slippery!" Aizen winced at the volume of her voice that always rose when she got excited or frustrated. He grinned as he watched her hands move animatedly as she ranted on how the floors didn't have to be polished until they became death traps; honestly, she was just a clumsy kid, that's all there was to it. His eyes scanned every inch of her body just to bring a little comfort to his mind. Her wounds had healed to faded white scars, except for the larger one that lied on her abdomen; it had faded into a pink jagged scar that was as long as his palm.

But that wasn't his only concern at the moment.

"Where the hell is your shirt?" He narrowed his eyes at the thin black sports bra he had seen her in when Kurosaki's friend had healed her. It barely covered her... Assets.

The look of confusion that passed over her face had him scowling, because he suddenly understood why she wasn't proper...

"Eh?!" She glanced down at herself. "O-oh. I don't know." She gave a weak shrug that caused her long golden hair to fall over her shoulders, hiding her chest from view a little more. Aizen scowled as he shoved himself upright, his Joji falling from his chest down into his lap with wide eyes as he removed his long white coat. She went to protest against him but the jacket was already wrapped snugly around her frame, effectively hiding everything. While her father's jacket was filled out in the chest area, everywhere else was baggy and the sleeves covered her hands like mittens; kinda reminded her of the thick sweater her father got her last Christmas.

* * *

 _Ora_ -

You so much as whisper that dam word, Grimmjow snapped as he settled himself into his seat beside Yammy with a deep scowl. He wasn't certain why, but he felt... antsy, was that even the right word? He wasn't sure. It caused his annoyance level to rise as the very air around him seemed to irritate his skin. The urge to claw at his arms as the feeling intensified was overwhelming, so he tried to bury his hands into his pockets. He didn't know what the hell was up, but if it had anything to do with his zanpakuto, he was going to fuck some shit up; this was fucking ridiculous. No one, not one single fucking espada, went through any of the bullshit! No fucking annoying spirit, no mocking words, and no sleepless nights trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with himself.

He shifted in his seat in a failed attempt to get comfortable but the feeling stayed there eating away at his insides. He scrunched his nose in annoyance as he rolled his shoulders back. It was like a itch he couldn't scratch no matter how hard he tried.

 _Find_.

Grimmjow brought his attention to the man kneeling in front of Aizen's throne with his hands bound behind his back. It must have been that Ginjy dude that everyone was sent to look for, he didn't look like much. What did Aizen even want with this dude? He wasn't from Soul Society, Grimmjow could bet anything on that. No zanpakuto or particularly high reiatsu that seemed promising enough for a good fight. Aizen seemed to be boiling in his seat but his spiritual pressure was still quite low considering how he normally had it. Then again, he seemed to be at a new level of pissed that was steadily climbing higher the more the Ginjy dude opened his mouth. Why wasn't his spiritual pressure getting any denser?

"I would like to say I have a high tolerance for bullshit..." The way Aizen started off had Grimmjow grinning simply because of the look spreading across his face. It was safe to say that the blue-haired man had never seen any expression remotely similar on the ex-captains face, but he was finding a certain joy in the fact that the dude on the floor was royally fucked. He couldn't see the guys face from where he was sitting, but he must have given some type of response that was the equivalent of spitting in Aizen's face.

He was attempting to ignore the feeling that was affecting his very bones as he gave his undivided attention to Aizen; he was so ready for a fight! He hadn't fought anything in weeks!

It was like Kami had heard his thoughts when a deafening bang caused him to recoil back in his seat as his ears ringed; dam sensitive hearing. Typically, he would have been on his feet by now to survey the possible new threat that could give him a great form of entertainment; however, his eardrums usually never fell victim to attack... that and that annoying feeling felt like it was ripping out his insides.

 _Protect orange_!

"What the fucking hell was that? Did Soul Reapers follow through the garganta?"

Grimmjow placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as he scanned the room. The first thing he saw was the throne room doors thrown open with a suspicious dent forcing the metal at an awkward angle. Something, or someone, had forced their way through but there was no reiatsu signature that didn't belong in the room. Maybe it was a projectile weapon of some type. He shook his head as his spirit paced back and forth within his mindscape, growling and snarling something he couldn't make out. He was so busy trying to figure out why his spirit was being such an ass that he didn't bother to listen into the conversation around him.

 _Orange! Now! Now!_

Grimmjow growled low in his throat as the damn animal went on to repeat those two words like a mantra. Why the hell did he have to have such a fucking demanding spirit? Don't tell him that the cat was actually wanting that stuffed fox toy at a moment like this? Is he a fucking two year old?

Apparently, his spirit didn't like being insulted because a low snarl bubbled inside his chest that Grimmjow knew didn't come from himself.

 _Now! Orange here!_

Should he feel proud that his Zanpakuto was slowly adding to his vocabulary?

Grimmjow shook his head as his attention was pulled towards Gin. The man was already creepy enough on his own, but something about the way he was smiling at this very moment made the hair on the back of the sexta espada's neck stand on end.

"Mah, mah." The amusement in his voice was so evident that Grimmjow was certain even Wonderweiss could detect it. "You've caused a lot of trouble, Sunshine."

Grimmjow followed the silver haired man's squinted gaze that was pinned behind the throne... where Aizen was suppose to be.  
The throne had been effectively smashed through and Aizen was no longer sitting amongst the destroyed throne. What the hell?

"Joji..." He felt his ears twitch as they caught Aizen's voice coming from behind the throne. Joji? That couldn't possibly be what he had heard considering the fact that he really couldn't see Aizen calling anyone 'Baby girl'.

He narrowed his eyes to see through the dust that had just barely begun to settle. He blinked as he took in the sight before him.

Aizen was laying sprawled out across the marble floor with a figure straddling his abdomen. The first thing that drawled the sexta espada's icy blue eyes was the long waist length light blonde hair that fell in wild waves. It looked so soft... Grimmjow clenched his fingers when they twitched involuntarily.

He didn't get the chance to notice anything else as his spirit was calling it out for him.

 _Orange! Here!_

Yes, there was undoubtedly orange. It wasn't anything like the burnt orange colored fox toy back in his room, but it was a bright neon color that made him squint in irritation. Who the hell wears such brightly colored pants?

"Sorry, Old man! I tried to slow down, but the floor was too freaking slippery!"

Instead of the small squeak of a female voice he was expecting with such a petite body, a more rougher- rapsy? - voice reached his ears, that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

 _Mine_.

He watched as her hands flew around her body in certain gestures that went along in her rant of how the floors was 'death traps made by assholes'. All the while, Aizen hadn't bothered to move from his position on the floor as he watched her as well.

As the girl leaned forward slightly, some of her hair shifted to rest over her shoulder revealing her back. The action wouldn't have normally caught Grimmjow's eyes, but this lady was considerably underdressed. Usually, a naked woman wouldn't phase him in the slightest, but for some reason just seeing this girl's bare back had him quickly averting his gaze to stare quite hard at the individual strands of her hair.

"Where the hell is your shirt?!"

Apparently, he hadn't been the only to take notice of her state of dress, or lack of therefore. He couldn't see her face from where he was standing and it made him want to walk over there to look, but he stayed glued to his spot.

The woman's head quickly jerked to looked down at herself. "Eh?!" The rest of her hair that covered her back followed the movement so it rested over her shoulders. From the distance he was standing from the mysterious blonde and Aizen, he couldn't train his eyes on any specific thing for long before something else on the girl caught his eye: a scar. The scar was impressive in its own right as it oddly took on the shape of Lightning bolt, a dark pink against her tanned skin. There was no way the cause of that injury had missed her liver and it didn't look like the wound had been that long ago. The only scar he could visibly see, that rivaled the lightening shape one, was a scar that was easily as big as his fist going through her left shoulder. It was several shades lighter than her skin, with jagged edges. It looked like the wound had struggled to heal itself.

 _Hurt! Protect orange!_

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. It was obvious the girl had been hurt... wasn't like everybody else in the room didn't have their fair share of scars. And he absolutely refused to get the plushie from his room just to appease the panther.

Said spirit let out a snarl in reply and Grimmjow could picture the overgrown cat swiping his claws with his ears pinned back clearly in his mind.

 _Orange! Here!_ _ **Here**_ _! Mine!_

Grimmjow gritted his teeth in annoyance at the stupid panther as he eased himself back down in his seat as he saw the rest of the Espada slowly start to do the same. Aizen had finally took the moment to rise up from the floor and shrugged off his white coat. The brunette man wrapped it around her body tightly, successfully hiding her as it hung loosely off her shoulders and arms.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Aizen stood up, holding his hand out to the girl with a frown. Grimmjow knew that frown as it was typically used when he was displeased with an enemy before they ended up dead.

"You act like I'm weak, Old man. I'm fine." She didn't take his hand as she stumbled to her feet. Being significantly shorter than Aizen, she only reached just below the man's collarbone. Instead of the coat coming to her ankles like it was suppose to, it pooled across the floor at her feet.

"Just a few hours ago, you were bleeding to death. You should not be up for the next few days at least."

If she was bleeding out just hours before, how was she standing there now? It had to have been that orange haired girl, -Hime something.

The blonde took a step forward until she was nearly pressed against Aizen's chest before she slapped her hands on either side of his cheeks. "Read my lips, Old man. I am fine, do you understand?" She spoke slowly as if she was speaking to a child before she lightly patted his cheeks.

Aizen blinked, a little dazed as she moved away from him. Grimmjow scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he watched the girl perch herself across the reminders of Aizen's throne.

Aizen sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Very well, but only for a few minutes, darling."

She snapped her head around to scrunch her nose at the man with a frown. "Aw, come on! Don't call me that, old man!"

Grimmjow swallowed thickly as he saw her face. Her facial features seemed to match her perfectly with a small little nose, natural pink lips, three thin lines marked both her cheeks that made her seem more exotic, and... he liked her eyes most of all. Unlike his own eyes, she had a deep sapphire color that seemed to reflect the lights, he had never seen any color similar to it.

 _Mine_.

Why did he keep repeating that word?

"You!" The word was practically growled out by the Ginjy dude who was almost forgotten on the floor.

The rooms attention shifted back towards him with ease as Grimmjow kept his gaze locked on the blonde. Something felt... familiar about her, but he knew for a fact that he had never met her in his life; he would have remembered those sapphire crystal blue eyes if he had.

The blonde lady's mouth dropped slightly as her gaze landed on the reaper, eyes narrowing. Her facial expression was actually quite comical to see. "Oi, what are you doing here?!" The hard edge her eyes gained made Grimmjow freeze in anticipation. He knew that look.

"I brought him here, Joji." Aizen stepped over the pieces of white marble that had once made up his throne as he made his way over to his... daughter. That word felt wrong on his tongue when he thought of Aizen. Maybe they just seen each other's relationship as one of a father and daughter; it would explain why they look nothing alike. Aizen must be manipulating her to his whim then, she had something he must want.

Her nose scrunched up again causing the whisker looking marks to rise with the action, She looked like a annoyed little kitten. Grimmjow sat back down in his chair, his wrist hanging gently off the hilt of Pantera.

"Wha-why would you do something like that?!" One thing was for sure, she wasn't quiet when she opened her mouth.

"You were brought in nearly dead, Naruko. Gin reported that you were fighting against this reaper. And he isn't about to get off with a slap on the wrist." Aizen stood by her at the throne as he glared down at the reaper with a scowl.

Naruko. That's her name. Grimmjow repeated it once more in his head; he didn't know what it meant but it sounded like it fit her perfectly, even if the name was a little... Uncommon, he guessed that's one way to put it.

"I don't need you to fight my battles! I'll deal with the guy!"

Grimmjow raised a eyebrow. It wasn't typical for the girl to 'deal' with a fight when it came between her father and another dude. Wasn't the girl suppose to... cower or something?

Aizen's face twisted in a way that it seemed like he had eaten lemon. Grimmjow grinned at the look. "No, h-..."

Whatever Aizen was going to say was completely cut off as Naruko was already removing the bindings. Ginjo stood up as he rubbed the red skin around his wrists as he glared down at the blonde.

"Naruko!" Aizen's spiritual pressure spiked dramatically as did his tone as he scolded her. Ulquiorra took a small unnoticeably step forward as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, waiting for any type of signal from his leader. Gin chuckled as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

"What did I-..." Grimmjow would have laughed at the fact that Aizen, once again, didn't get to finish his sentence, but his mind backtracked once he saw Ginjo's body slam into the wall across the room, creating a sizeable crater. What the hell? His eyes locked on to Narukos tense form, her hand outstretched in a fist. Did she just punch the guy?

Nnoitra cackled, his grin stretching across his face in a creepy manor, "Holy shit, that was sexy as hell! Who knew Leader-sama would be keeping this to himself all this time?" He made show of licking his lips as he eyed the female.

 _Mine!_

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. The espada only proved his level of stupidity within three seconds. How the hell did he not catch on that the blonde was Aizen's daughter? Grimmjow knew he didn't have the highest IQ when it came to most things outside of the battlefield, but he could at least catch on to things of common sense; Nnoitra didn't seem to have any level of intelligence if it didn't involve his crotch, even then it was highly limited.

Ginjo was quick to recover as he used the wall to launch himself towards the blonde, a broad sword in hand causing Grimmjow to blink. Where the hell did that thing come from?

 _Protect! Now!_

The overhead swing held a lot of strength behind it, there was no way the petite woman could block. And the amount of distance between her and the blade was too short to dodge. Grimmjow subconsciously leaned forward slightly in anticipation as he watched the blade come closer to its intended target. The way her muscles tensed, he thought she would try to dodge, most likely to the left, considering how her hips were turned in that direction; but he was proven wrong. Instead of dodging, she used the back of her hand to slap the flat of the blade off to the side leaving Ginjo's stance open for attack; she used it to the fullest. Using her legs, she swiped his out from beneath his body before delivering solid punch that only made his face meet the floor quicker.

Grimmjow winced as his hearing picked up the crunch of bone, idly wondering if that was the guy's face or the woman's poor knuckles. He had never seen a woman do combat with only her hands and legs used as a weapon, usually females relied on a weapon like a zanpakuto.

"There." Naruko scratched her cheek before placing her hands behind her head, "Emo can take the dude back to the world of living, I got my revenge."

Aizen sighed, "That isn't how it works, Joji." Nonetheless, he waved 'Emo' forward to pick up the unconscious reaper. Grimmjow chuckled as he saw that 'emo' was Ulquiorra.

"Now, that's solved. Mind telling me what started the fight in the world of living in the first place?" Aizen wasn't asking.

Naruko gave a nervous laugh at the question as she dropped her arms down by her side. She lean back on her heels for a moment, "...He's just a ero-baka. He felt my reiatsu flare when I got angry at him harassing a woman at the park, must have thought it was interesting."

Reiatsu flaring up could be taken as a taunt of battle, sometimes being mistaking in the reason behind the outburst. Grimmjow flared his reiatsu up as a show of dominance over his opponent, it was a great way to display one's power without much effort.

Aizen's facial expression couldn't grow much darker than what it was. "You're not to leave Hueco Mundo for the next few months. I can't risk my enemies taking advantage of you to get to me."

Grimmjow saw the reason why the ex-captain wanted the little blonde to stay behind. It would effect every detail that had been planned and one failure could mean Hueco Mundo falling along with several vasto lords bodies. That wasn't a great option.

"What?! Are you serious right now?! You are going fuckin' senile! The Shinigami doesn't even know I EXIST, let alone my relation! You've locked me up like some fuckin' damsel in distress for two centuries! I am not a pet to cage!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. He could also see her point, but his mind was too busy processing the tense muscles coiled beneath her tanned skin, the slight fluster of her face and how her cheeks puffed out. Her eyes grew a few shades darker, looking as if she wanted to kill something any moment. It seemed her anger had sparked something with her reiatsu as it flared out around her body in a dense orange glow. Ulquiorra, who had already made his way over by this time, was picking up Ginjo from the floor when Naruko's reiatsu burst outward, knocking him back across the room with the unconscious soul reaper following. It was quite funny how the stoic espadas eyes widened to a comical size so grimmjow couldn't stop from chuckling; the bastard deserved it. Even though her reiatsu didn't feel like a hollows, it held the density... Maybe even rivaling it. He had to blink when he took notice of the pair of black tipped vixen ears. Where the hell did those come from?

 _Mine_.

Why did he keep repeating that?!

"I do what I see fit for your best interest. Now go to your room, Naruko." Aizen seemed just as fed up with the conversation as the blonde was. He waved his hand dismissively towards the door.

"You do what benefits yourself, everyone knows that." Unlike her previous way of speaking, her voice was calm and held a underlying tone that had everyone on edge.

Gin couldn't hold back his snickering as he covered his eyes with the palm of his hand. He loved listening to her fire off at Aizen; mostly because she was the only one that didn't fear the ex-captain, so there was never any hesitation to completely roast him in their arguments. She always had quick rebuttals, it didn't matter the topic. Aizen never seem to be able to figure out how to react or respond so it was always predictable...

"Room, Naruko."

Her reiatsu didn't lose its flare as she turned on her heel, her eyes reminding Grimmjow of ominous storm clouds. His mind was so busy inscribing every tiny detail of the blonde as she walked past the table, that he didn't notice how Nnoitra was doing the same.

"What a bunch of dogs..." Halibel mumbled as she saw nearly half the Arrancar sitting at the table openingly ogling the young woman who obviously had strong close knitted ties to Aizen and Gin. Was that drool she saw?

Aizen's reiatsu snapped sharply making Gin silence himself with great difficulty.

Aizen's anger must have blinded him in Halibel's personal opinion, because his next words wouldn't have been even whispered if he had been more aware of his espadas behavior.

"Grimmjow, you are to guard my daughter at all times. She is not to leave her room until I inform you."

Yes, Aizen had not been paying attention at all.


	3. AN

It will be a while before I update any of my stories. I was in a car wreck this weekend and the air bag has messed up both my wrists. Will post when I improve a bit.


	4. I just cant do it right now

I am going to start this off with: im sorry. I wont be posting anything for the forseeable future due to family trouble.

I have helped raise my two oldest nieces since birth for 10 years with my parents because my brother didnt want to be 'weighed' down. He divorced their bio mom (who is a abusive bitch that sleeps with several guys) and gave visitation rights to her for every other weekend. We bought my brother a double trailer and put it on the front of our property, and my nieces probably seen him a handful of times over the years. My mom bought him his first 8 cars, most of which he destoryed by racing. He only had to pay his insurance, water, and electric bill. He usually couldnt even pay that and 'borrows' the cash from my dad. He has been fired from work so much, (due to his attitude and staying off work to play video games) he has to leave town to find work. He has never bought my nieces christmas presents or birthday presents, he has bought several game systems and cars. My mom tried making up for it, telling my nieces he was busy and couldnt come to visit or didnt have the money. We text him when we had birthday parties or school events so he could come, but he never did. This past easter he decided he was going to play daddy and took my nieces after a lot of screaming saying me and my mom were control freaks. Without permission, he moved my other sibling with his family into the trailer the very next day.

He and his girlfriend moved into the house beside her mothers and wouldnt let us see the kids for a month. I eventually was allowed to go after school to 'babysit'. I discovered my nieces didnt have their own beds and had a handful of grown up shirts for clothes. The dogs frequently went in the girls room and use the bathroom. My brother had a argument with his girlfriend at the end of the month and was kicked out. He handed my nieces back to us while he lived in a hotel. We took him food and some gas money, and left it at that. That was in may. Between may and now he has been with 3 different girls, the current one he is living with is still married with 3 kids of her own. She kicked her husband out of her trailer and moved my brother in within two days. We took my nieces to visit and went trick or treating and went to the ladys kids birthday party just for my brother to see his kids. Everything was okay, we thought everything was over. The one thing we didnt allow was my nieces was not to spend the night with my brother and the girl because they had no room of their own, and the lady has two boys of her own.

The day after getting back from a birthday party with my brother, My oldest niece told her teachers about how her bio mom locks her and her sister in a room and doesnt feed them (its court ordered for the kids to see her), naturally child services was called without our knowledge. Since the biomom lives in georgia, we had to drive there to let the Child services lady talk privately with the kids. Directly after we leave, my mom gets a phone call from my dad. My brother brought the police saying we kidnapped his kids and dont allow him to see them. He thought WE called child services on him, and wouldnt believe anything else. We were 3 and a half hours away from the trailer he is staying in, and he demanded we get the kids to him with their backpacks or he would file to get my mom arrested. There was no way we could have made it in time and he refused to answer phone calls, the only text i would recieve was '9pm' (the deadline to bring the kids back). We brought them back at 11 without backpacks because we didnt have the time to go by the house. We didnt even speak to him, we were hugging the kids and he demanded we get the f off his property before he called the cops again. They posted on facebook begging for clothes for the kids.

My parents have been deeply depressed, i have as well. Those kids are more my sisters than nieces. Christmas isnt even an option right now without them. But we promised to leave the decorations up and the presents unmoved until they came back. One of the gifts was two kittens i kept hidden until they could recieve them christmas, now i cant help but cry seeing them. But i have to stay postive because my mom and dad cant handle anymore negativity. The house is so depressingly quiet and everything on tv reminds me of them. Im still wrapping up their presents to put under the tree. Hopefully, my brother will come christmas with the kids, if only in hopes to recieve his own gifts. And i can probably see them then and let them open their presents.

Until my life gets settled, i wont be posting. I will probably write a little here and there, but it will probably reflect my depressing mood or be a angry chapter.

I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. Please be grateful to be surrounded by your loved ones and be able to see them daily, life likes to throw curve balls; dont regret not taking every moment possible to be by your familys side and spend time with them, tell them how much you love them every moment of the day, it never gets old, i promise


End file.
